


What Took You So Long?

by Dravni



Series: The Healer and the Squib [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie Weasley met Mycroft Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Took You So Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble to go with The Healer and the Squib universe.

Under the easy going facade, Charle Weasley had always been lonely.  He understood from a young age, he was different than his brothers, but he never knew why until it was time for him to start Hogwarts.  It was easier just to go along with everyone else, and because he was watchful and quiet, his brothers felt he was cool.

It was the same at Hogwarts.  He was a nice guy, who listened to everyone, he became very popular, even as a first year, but if pressed, the same people wouldn't be able to tell more than just the most fundemental facts about Charlie.  Like he was ginger and had a gazillion brothers, but if they were asked for more, all they would be able to say is that he's also very nice.

By this time, he had figured out that he didn't like girls, not in the way his friends didn't like girls, but in the way he liked boys.  No one ever really talked about this, so he felt it was something to be ashamed of.  He went on with his studies, achieving good, if not remarkable grades, made the Quidditch team, and just being a good friend to everyone. He never let anyone know of his desperation, his torment, that he would never find anyone to love or to love him back.

But one day, after Quidditch practice, he went down the hallway without portraits, he came across John Watson and Bill Murray passionately snogging, and he realised there were others just like him, and he wasn't alone.  For the first time in a long while, he had hope.

Through trial and error, he began to find boys to kiss,  When kissing wasn't enough, he found boys to do other stuff with.  No one ever spoke of it.  It was as if it were understood that this was under the umbrella of experimentation and not to be discussed.  That belief ended with the stunning declaration from John and Bill that they were boyfriends, and if people didn't like it, they could sod off.  That opened the door for Charlie, and he didn't look back.

When he graduated and started his Dragon Keeper apprenticeship in Romania, it gave him a chance to spread his wings, if you forgive the pun.  He found more men like himself, but no one to call his own.  He also found he had more of a choice amongst Muggle men, and for some odd reason, found them more attractive.  Maybe because they tried harder to impress, or maybe because they didn't have the stigma of being gay in the magical community.  

Around this time, his family knew there was something about Charlie.  They couldn't put their finger on it until Molly realised he had never had a girlfriend, or even talked about women.  So she did what Molly did best.  She asked him outright, and Charlie told her the truth.  She laughed and asked him if that was what he was scared of?  That there was no reason to be.  She would always love him, and so would the rest of the family.  And they did when he told them.

There was always an element missing.  He had many partners.  Many, many partners, but not that one special person to call his own.  During the Great Wizarding War, he did fell mildly attracted to Harry, but Harry wasn't gay, oh and by the way, also in love with his sister.  When Fred died, however, Charlie retreated into himself, and thought it futile that anyone would want him for anything but sex.

Percy had told him after the war that he had someone he wanted Charlie to meet.  That he was right up Charlie's alley, the kind of bloke he should be with, but Charlie was still mourning the loss of his brother, he wasn't ready yet.  A few years later, when Percy got married, Percy let him know the man was coming to the wedding, and by this time, Charlie's interest was piqued.  But the guy didn't show up, gave his regards, there was an emergency, but sent a beautiful enchanted teaset ahead.  He thought that was the end of that.

A few years later, his family found a long forgotten family member, and lo and behold, his boyfriend was his old Quidditch rival, John Watson.  By this time, he was more at ease, which worried Molly.  Said he was more interested in being a slut than settling down.  It wasn't that he wanted to be a slut, he just hadn't found the right man.  But Greg and he had much in common, temperment wise, so when his father had that heart attack, he came home on sabbatical, to help out,  but to blow off some steam, he hung out with Greg and John.

That's where he was when a gorgeous red-haired man made his way to the table.  Charlies mouth dried out a little.

 

_**Hello, Detective Inspector Lestrade, John, it's good to see you again.  And how have you been fairing?** _

****We're doing well.  How are you, Mycroft?** **

****_I am well, also.  Congratulations are in order I hear.  You daughter made the sporting team of her house, you must be very proud._  
** **

******I am.  Let me introduce Charlie Weasley, this is Mycroft Holmes.  Mycroft, Charlie is Percy's brother.** ** **

****** **

Charlie stood up and shook Mycroft's hand, feeling a blush stain his cheeks.  He looked at Mycroft and saw some colour in his also, and a slight drying of his lips.  He watched while Mycroft licked them.  He never wanted to let go of his hand.

 

All he could think is what took you so long.


	2. I Think I Have Always Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mycroft met Charlie

Mycroft Holmes was having a very bad day.  It had started early with an Eyes Only report that was on his blotter when he first arrived at work.  Then there was a series of meetings, all which had an impasse.  Now, there was irritating text after text on his mobile, none of which he could reply back.  
   
That when a gift from Percy Weasley arrived with a note,  _I see you're having a bad day.  Hope it gets better._ Inside the box was a salted caramel fairy cake. He chuckled.  Sometimes he former protegee was a little too clever for his own good, for he knew Mycroft had a history of eating his emotions, but indulged him in a more contained manner.

After he ate the cake, Mycroft thought it a good idea to walk around.  At this news, his security detail was a bit thrown because Mycroft Holmes was not the type to walk around a neighborbood for shits and giggles, but they had to adapt quickly and discreetely.

When he left the building, he moved surely as if he a goal in mind.  He did not know where he was going, all he knew is he was going to get there.  After about a half an hour later, he saw a pub and decided to walk into it.  

When he entered, his reverie ended, and he really did not know why he ended up here.  He didn't frequent pubs.  By then Mycroft saw Greg and John, and made his way to their table.  They were sitting with a beautiful man with ginger hair.  

Mycroft had known from a young age of his attraction to men, and thought it of no consequence.  Neither did his family.  What everyone thought suprising was the type of man he liked.  Mycroft liked his men manly, working with their hands, intelligent, but not snooty.  A man that could make him laugh and forget his woes of the day.  It was a contrast of what people thought of him.  He had a few boyfriend over the years, but there was one element missing.  Something magical, if you will.

As he engaged in small talk, he couldn't help but notice everything about this man fit the criteria he liked in a man, and when they were introduced, it was as if a light bulb popped over his head.  It was Percy Weasley's brother.  The one he had been trying to introduce to Mycroft for years.

The two men could not stop staring at each other, and were soon left alone with each other.  They spent hours talking, and were suprised when the pub manager said they were closing for the evening.  They left and continued walking and talking until they got to Mycroft's house.  They went inside together and did not leave until mid-morning.

Mycroft was suprised how quickly their relationship developed.  Within a few weeks, he had met Charlie's parents.  Though Charlie was still on leave, and was staying with his parents, he spent more and more time at Mycroft's.  A week before Christmas, Mycroft recieved an invition to The Burrow, along with the ugilest jumper he had ever seen.

It was at the party, Charlie revealed that he had been offered a lucrative job, and was probably going to take it.  Mycroft's snapped in the direction of Percy, who smiled and nodded.  

Then Mycroft turned back to Charlie, smiled, and thought, I think I have always loved you.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. How Percy Weasley Got His OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Charlie meeting was not an accident.

Percy Weasley was smart.  Much more intelligent than he was given credit for.  For instance, he was the only who could tell Fred and George apart.  At least until it became apparent maybe he shouldn't show his hand, so he pretended not to.  He also knew there was something different with Charlie.  He began to figure it out when his family went shopping for school supplies for his entry to Hogwarts.  He caught Charlie staring at another boys mouth, and later, he had turned to look at another ones behind. At school, it became clear that Charlie wasn't like the other boys.  Well, kind of like them, but not in the way boys Charlies age liked girls; Charlie like boys, but he did it in a way that wasn't obvious.  With this information, he never let Charlie know he knew.  He just wanted his brother safe.  So when Charlie finally came out, at the time of the Quidditch World Cup, Percy was relived not to have to keep that secret anymore.

After Hogwarts, he found himself working in the Ministry of Magic, in an important position.  His parents accused the Ministry of promoting him so they could keep tabs on the Weasley family.  He had hotly denied this, and as a result, had become estranged from his family.  This was a very difficult time for him.  He couldn't believe they didn't have more faith in his abilities.  Almost too late, he realised his mistake and reconciled.  He would never forget that the only joke he had have uttered, which his brother Fred was so gleeful about, was the last thing Fred probably heard.  At that moment, he vowed never to take his family for granted again, and would do everything in his power to keep them safe and happy.

It wasn't until a few months later, when he met Mycroft Holmes, that he knew what he wanted.  Not to be the Minister of Magic, but to be the power behind the title.  In this cause, Mycroft came to be Percy's mentor, advising him on how to accomplish his ascent to a role that was not really there.  Percy, in a few years became that indepensible person.  No one knew exactly what he did, even the Minister of Magic, but they knew he did it very well.  Thus began a great acquainticeship between Mycroft and Percy.

But the first time he had met Mycroft, a flash went off in his head.  It was a picture of Charlie.  He has done his research on the mysterious Mr. Holmes, and it turned out he had a specific type of man he liked, and that type was Charlie.  The timing, however, was off.  Charlie was still feeling the death of Fred, and was not interested.  A few years later when he was engaged to his beautiful Audrey, Percy invited Mycroft, the lone muggle, to his wedding.  By this time Charlie was interested, but an emergency took Mycroft away from the event.  More years passed.  Either Mycroft was single, but Charlie wasn't, or it was vice versa.  Maybe this wasn't meant to be.

Then Arthur had that heart attack, and Charlie came back to town.  Though the timing was a tad unseemly, Percy knew this was probably his last chance to get the two men together.  He asked his wife for advice, and she suggested a Magnetic Attraction Potion.  She whipped up the potion, baked into two fairy cakes.  One fairy cake was given to Charlie, the other to Mycroft.  It would lead them to each other, but then it was up to the men.  

It did suprise him how fast their relationship developed.  Mycroft met his parents within a couple of weeks, and they thought he was perfect for Charlie, opposites attracting and all.  Then he was invited to the Weasley family Christmas party, and given an ugly sweater.  The definite mark of approval from his mother.

But what would happen when Charlie had to leave again?  So Percy reached out, and found the perfect position for him.  If Charlie accepted it, he would be near Mycroft, and of course, his family.  When he let his family know he would take the position, they all knew who they had to thank for that.  But the look on Mycroft's face was award enough.

The Weasley family would be close again.  Especially if Percy had his way.  Which he always did.

 

 


End file.
